


saved - tsukishima kei

by ne0n_chl0rine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Kei Tsukishima - Freeform, Parties, Reader-Insert, Tadashi Yamaguchi, highschool, tsukishima - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform, yamaguchi - Freeform, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne0n_chl0rine/pseuds/ne0n_chl0rine
Summary: another oneshot i did lol. (maybe a tw but this mentions getting drugged and hospitals so if you aren’t comfortable with that then this might not be for you, my apologies ;-;)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	saved - tsukishima kei

you go to your classmate’s party at his house and end up getting drugged by a group of guys there. you stumble out the place, hoping that someone will come and help and surprisingly, a tall, arrogant blonde and his soft, green haired friend find you on their way home from volleyball practice.

-

the world around you is spinning. you feel like you’re walking on clouds as you stumble into the empty streets, the night sky shining down at you.

the noises of loud music and drinking teenagers now fades away as you fall to the cold concrete pavement, your body too heavy to move. your thoughts no longer make sense and your brain is like static now. 

“tsukki! look.” a muffled voice can be heard in the distance. it’s full of worry and surprise.

“oh jeez! what the hell is this?” a second voice enters the picture. the second voice is harsh and sharp, the total opposite of the first one.

“oh man, is she alive?” four shoes appear in front of your eyes but you can’t look up any further. your body feels hot compared to the cold concrete.

“hey, can you hear us?” the harsh voice came closer. why did it sound so familiar?

“she’s breathing alright. but.. oh man. she might be drunk or something.”

“how could she be drunk? she looks our age- wait a minute, hold up now.” one of the guys bent down and made eye contact with you. he gasp silently but his mouth formed into a small smirk soon after.

“this is our classmate, yamaguchi. l/n, right?” he asks you. you can’t nod so you blink twice. 

“i’ll take that as a yes. yamaguchi, she probably came from the party that guy was hosting at his house, whatever his name is.” the blonde understood your answer.

“can you talk, l/n?” you blinked once. your tongue felt like a ton was in your mouth and your throat was hurting a bit.

“c’mon, help me get her up. we’ll take her to my place since it’s closer.” suddenly, you could feel your body being picked up by one of the guys, the other helping you onto the back of the taller one.

“you might not know us so here’s a quick intro- i’m tsukishima kei and this is yamaguchi tadashi. we aren’t interested in hurting you, we want to help.” he reassured you. it kind of helped lift your spirits and a small chuckle came out.

“wow, who knew that you could be so nice to drunk girls?” yamaguchi joked. “s-sorry.” he apologized to you.

it was a quiet yet long walk and your symptoms were going away slowly. you eventually found the energy to speak up about your new headache.

“my head hurts.. y’all have any medicine for it..?” your words came out softer than intended but the guy heard you loud and clear.

“i don’t, sorry.” the freckles on yamaguchi’s face became more prominent as the moonlight shined on him. he was cute, you had to admit.

“me neither. there’s some back at my place though so i’ll give you some once we get there.” you nodded and hung on a little tighter.

“so, l/n?” you looked to yamaguchi and nodded.

“yeah?”

“what’s it like being drunk?” a small smile arose from you. a silly question but it’s one you’d ask someone who’s been drunk before too.

however, you don’t remember having any beer- only some soda.

your eyes went wide and you hid your blush from him. the boy noticed and asked if you were okay.

“i just remembered- i didn’t actually have any beer.” tsukishima turned his head to look back at you.

“say what now?”

“i only had coke.”

“YOU SNORTED WHAT NOW?!” yamaguchi squealed, scaring the hell out of you.

“not THAT kind of coke, you goofball! the soda coke- coca cola!” yamaguchi sighed, relieved while his friend muttered something like ‘idiot’.

“but if you only had coke then.. wait a minute- did you leave your drink somewhere and went back to it later?”

you remembered how you left it on the counter in the kitchen as you went to the bathroom.

what a rookie mistake.

“ummm.. quite possibly.” tsukishima sighed angrily, causing you to feel a little guilty.

“then you aren’t drunk, you idiot. you’ve been drugged.”

your eyes widened as your mouth formed an O. yamaguchi gasped, his eyes looking at you then back to tsukishima.

“jeez, we gotta get you to a hospital! yamaguchi, call an ambulance.” tsukishima stopped in his tracks and sat you on the ground of a house.

“AKITERU!” tsukishima called out someone’s name. “AKITERU!”

soon after, a door could be heard flying open and you became very sleepy. all that slurring and chatting must’ve taken up what little energy you had left. 

your head was still throbbing as you closed your eyes, darkness swallowing you whole.

-

“what is it, kei- WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!”

“she’s been drugged and yamaguchi is calling an ambulance right now. if mom asks why i’m not home by the time she comes back from work, tell her it’s because of this.” sirens could be heard coming closer to the house as yamaguchi kept trying to wake the girl up.

“is she breathing?” akiteru and kei got in front of the girl, checking her pulse. right after, the ambulance arrived, people flooding out and putting the girl onto a stroller.

-

you woke up in a darkly lit room with blue walls as machines stood around you. a feeling of fear hit you in your heart but it faded as you saw a tall guy, asleep and snoring softly right across from you.

‘woah, wasn’t expecting this now.. what’s his name?’ you pondered. you rose up from your bed, walking over and tapping on the boy’s arm. he blinked a few times before looking up to see your face.

“oh, y-you’re awake. hey.” he rubbed his eyes. his glasses were cute and his hair looked soft. but yet, his eyes had bags under them.

“you doing okay?” was your first question.

“i should be asking you that.” he smirked, rising up from his seat. 5’2 you was now nothing compared to this giant.

“damn, how tall are you?” you took a step back.

“6’2. now seriously, are you feeling well?”

“pretty well. if i may ask.. what happened exactly? y’know, like.. how and why i’m here.”

“jeez, you really don’t remember?” everything before this moment felt like a fever dream, all fuzzy and nonsensical.

“somewhat. was i on your back by any chance?” he laughed and his smile made your heart soar a little.

“yeah. my friend and i found you on the street and we assumed at first you were drunk. turns out, you were drugged by someone at the party you went to.” the party- now you remember.

“oh gosh, yes! crap, i’m so sorry to have caused you so much trouble then.” you apologized, a blush creeping up on you. “if there’s anything i can do to pay you and your friend back, please let me know.”

“you didn’t cause us any trouble, it’s alright. now, it’s almost midnight and i told my brother i would be home soon like..” kei, if you remembered correctly, checked the time on his phone, “thirty minutes ago. i better head out now so see you at school on monday?”

“oh, yeah, i guess so.”

“i noticed you didn’t have a phone on you. did you leave it at the party or something?”

what an dumb mistake, you forgetting your phone at home before going to the party.

“no, i forgot it at home.”

“oh damn. well, do you have some way of contacting your parents? i’m sure they’re worried sick by now.” yikes, your parents. hadn’t thought about that one, huh?

“well, they’re both on business out of the country so i can’t really call them right now to pick me up and besides, i don’t know if i want to tell them about what happened tonight.”

“fair point. any friends that can pick you up and get you home?”

another downside- you have no friends.

“ahh, funny you say that.”

“jeez, you don’t have friends? it’s our second year, you should have friends by now.”

“it’s hard making friends when no one wants to be your friend, meanie.” a tear fell down your cheek and you wiped it away quickly. you didn’t think you were going to tear up saying that all of a sudden yet you did.

an awkward silence fell between the two of you but about a minute later, the guy reached out his hand.

“want me to take you home then?” he blushed, clicking his tongue and looking away. you smirked and grabbed his hand.

“sure. by the way, what’s your name again?”

“my god, your memory is terrible.”

“screw you!” you muttered, grabbing your clothes from the table and heading out. “did any nurses or doctors say i was good to leave?”

“yeah, you’re all good. now hurry up- i’m sick of the smell and feeling of this hospital.” you smiled a little and headed out with the guy.

-

turned out that it was a long walk to your house. tsukishima acted like he despised it but you could see past his little act. he did care, even if it was a little.

“you’ve got good taste in music.” you looked up at him, one of his earbuds in your ear. he had the other in his and he shuffled his playlist, listening to whatever came up.

“thanks.” he didn’t even spare you a glance but you were fine with that.

“can i ask you something?” you announced abruptly. 

“sure, what’s up?” he asked, pausing the song currently playing.

“why didn’t you go to the party? i mean, i practically saw our whole grade there yet you weren’t there.”

“that’s cause i had volleyball practice and even if i didn’t, i wouldn’t have gone.” 

“why is that?”

“parties just aren’t my setting. i dislike crowds of drunk teenagers, singing their heart out to nobody yet everybody.” you chuckled, shoving your hands into the pocket of your hoodie.

“i understand that. yeah, that was actually.. my first party that i had ever been to.”

“figured that much.”

“ah- what’s that supposed to mean?!” the guy laughed, maybe a little too loud but he didn’t seem to notice. “please, like i don’t know you.”

“you seriously don’t.” you rolled your eyes. 

“let me know if i’m wrong about you then- you’re the quiet girl in the back of the class who gets good grades, yes? i mean, i assume you’re smart since we’re in the same college prep class.”

“fine, i’ll give you that. next.”

“i mean, anyone who’s ever been to a party should know not to leave their drink unattended then go back to it after a while. you made the classic rookie mistake, admit it.” your face grew hot and the sweat dripping down your back wasn’t helping.

“arghhh, fine! you win this round, tsukishima!” you pointed your finger at the blonde. he swatted it away and continued the song.

once you guys finally reached your place, you both stopped at the front door and said some parting words.

“well, it was.. nice meeting you tonight, y/n.”

“yeah, sure was interesting.” you smiled and grabbed the key from under the plant. before you could open the door, the guy tapped on your shoulder, grabbing your attention.

“yeah? oh-” he handed you his phone and on it was a new contact page.

“i was.. wondering if i could get your number.” he seemed nonchalant about it but the fidgeting of his fingers said otherwise.

you giggled and put your number into his contacts. “you’re a funny guy, asking a girl who was just drugged and taken to a hospital for her number.”

“well, i thought it was a perfect opportunity.” opportunity?

“what do you mean by that?” ‘uh oh, looks like someone just got exposed..’ you smirked to yourself.

“i-i mean.. i’ve wanted to ask you for a while now but never.. had the courage, i suppose.”

“pff, dork.” you grinned and blew the nerd a kiss. “night, tsukishima.”

he was a nervous wreck when saying ‘goodnight’ back to you.


End file.
